Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy also known as the Imperial Starfleet and the Imperial Fleet is the space-faring branch of the Imperial Military and the primary reason for the power of the Galactic Empire. One of its most important components is the Imperial Starfighter Corps. Command and control *Circle of Twelve - The Circle Of Twelves was originally an order within the Imperial Navy of the 12 Grand Admiral's created by Emperor Palpatine. The Circle of Twelves, with 12 members or not, forms an elite social order of the Grand Admiral's and is responsible for many combat operations and serves as an advisory body to the Chief of Naval Operations. *Fleet Operations Command - Chief of Naval Operations **Imperial Navy Admiralty (Chief of the Imperial Admiralty) ***Personnel Division (Chief of Naval Personnel) ***Imperial Academy Liaison Division ***Imperial Navy Officer Corps **Naval Intelligence Agency (Chief of Naval Intelligence) - Naval Intelligence that is overseen by the Imperial Intelligence Agency and the Director of Imperial Intelligence. **Line Branch - Chief of Line Operations ***Fleet Operations Division (Chief of Fleet Operations) ***Fleet Logistics Division (Chief of Fleet Logistics) ***Fleet Administration Division (Chief of Fleet Administration) **Flight Branch (Imperial Starfighter Corp) - Chief of Flight Operations ***Elite Flight Branch - Despite being called "branch" the Elite Flight Branch was firmly underneath the control of the Flight Branch and was responsible for the elite pilots of the Imperial Starfighter Corp who were assigned to special missions, planets, and stations. **Fleet Support Branch - Chief of Fleet Support ***Engineering Division (Chief of Naval Engineering) ***Technical Services Division (Chief of Naval Technical Services) ***Fleet Security Division (Chief of Fleet Security) - The Fleet Security Division was responsible for Imperial Navy Troopers, the black armored, Imperial Army counterpart of the Imperial Navy. ****Elite Fleet Security Division (Chief of Elite Fleet Security) - The Elite Fleet Security Division was underneath the purview of the Fleet Security Division and was responsible for the management of Imperial Navy Commandos which were Imperial Navy Troops with specialized training from the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. **Support Service Branch - Chief of Fleet Support Services ***Ordnance Division ***Gunnery Division ***Communications Division ***Medical and Biological Division ***Astrogation Division *Battle Station Command - Chief of Battle Station Operations **Battle Station Operations Branch **Battle Station Logistics Branch **Battle Station Security Branch **Battle Station Engineering Branch **Battle Station Technical Services Branch **Battle Station Support Services Branch *Naval Support Operations Command - Chief of Naval Support Operations **Imperial Supply Fleet **Imperial Navy Research, Development and Engineering Center - The INRDEC funnels into the Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research (IDMCR). **Imperial Merchant Services (Imperial Merchant Galactic) **Imperial Survey Corps (Chief of the Imperial Survey Corps) **Imperial Exploration Corps (Chief of Imperial Exploration Corps) Ranks and titles The Imperial Navy makes use of Enlisted and Officer ranks. The Imperial Navy uses mostly positional titles for enlisted personnel due to the wide variety of specialties within the Imperial Navy. Starfighter Corp positions *TIE Operations Officer - The TIE Operations Officer were the leading Flight Branch (Imperial Starfighter Corp) officers aboard a naval vessel. Traditionally the TIE Operations Officer ranked as the equivalent rank to the vessels commanding officer. *Flight Lieutenant - Both a rank and a position, a Flight Lieutenant was assigned as a position title to Flight Lieutenants who commanded TIE Flights. *Squadron Leader - Assigned to Flight Captains who command TIE Squadrons. *Group Captain - Assigned to Majors who command TIE Groups. *Wing Commander - Assigned to Colonels who commanded TIE Wings. Captain Any Imperial Navy officer assigned as the commanding officer of a naval vessel was called "Captain", this is different from the rank of Senior Captain also known as the Captain of the Line. Commander Any Imperial Navy officer assigned as the commanding officer of any force smaller than a Squadron was assigned the position of "Commander". Squadron Commander The position of Squadron Commander is assigned to any rate of Admiral that is assigned as the commander of an Imperial Navy Squadron. Systems Admiral The position of Systems Admiral is assigned to any rate of Admiral that is assigned as the commander of a Systems Force. Systems Admirals were also called "Commodores" but the title largely fell out of use. Fleet Admiral The position of Fleet Admiral is assigned to either a Vice Admiral or Admiral that is assigned as the commander of an Imperial Navy Fleet. High Admiral The position of High Admiral is assigned to any rate of Admiral that is assigned as the commander of a Sector Group. Traditionally full rate Admirals held this title if assigned by the Sector's Moff. Oversector positions Though rarely awarded the position of Priority Sector Naval Commander or Oversector Naval Commander was assigned to a full rate Admiral who commanded an Oversector Armada. Category:Imperial military